Under the Tears of Sky
by Rurippe no Kimi
Summary: lelaki blonde itu bertemu dengan seorang gadis indigo di bawah tangisan langit. Seorang gadis dengan payung ungunya. Seorang gadis dengan genggaman hangatnya.Pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka. oneshoot. OOC tingkat tinggi, AU,fic kedua, Mind to R&r?


_If my wish was to come true_

_If my heart was too reach you_

_I want to see you_

_If time was to go back now, if I was to start over again_

_Just one more time with you…_

_._

_.  
_

**~'~"~'~**

**.  
**

**Anime/Manga : Naruto**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~ Under the Tears of Sky ~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC(Maybe?), Gaje, DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Oneshoot**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**

**Enjoy please!^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan keabu-abuan menyelimuti bumi dari sinar hangat matahari sore itu. Menghalangi seluruh langit biru dan membuatnya tampak gelap. Hanya segaris dua garis cahaya mentari yang dapat menerobos masuk menembus gumpalan kantung air tersebut. Gumpalan awan mendung yang sudah sangat tidak sabar menantikan saat untuk menumpahkan semua tangisnya.

Seorang lelaki berjalan santai keluar dari sebuah gedung besar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Konoha Senior High School'. Sesekali terlihat lelaki itu membalas sapaan teman-temannya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

_Negai ga kanau nara_

_ Omoi todoku nara_

_ Kimi ni aitai yo_

Handphone lelaki berambut blonde itu bernyanyi. Pertanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja sampai. Ia segera menarik keluar Handphone hitam dengan sedikit garis oranye itu, keluar dari saku celananya.

_Naruto-kun, hari ini kaa-san tidak masak. jadi tolong belikan kaa-san mie ramen Ichiraku yang berada di seberang sekolahmu itu ya. 3 porsi. Ingat, mie sama kaldunya di pisah. Jangan dijadikan satu dan pakai uangmu dulu. Nanti kaa-san ganti. Ok? Oea. Jangan lama-lama , ya. Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah lapar nih .. –Love you-_

Naruto, nama lelaki blonde itu, sedikit merengut membaca pesan dari kaa-san nya. Kemudian menutup flap Handphone dan segera mengambil dompetnya untuk memeriksa jumlah uang di dalamnya.

'masih cukup. Lihat saja ,kaa-san. Kau harus mengganti uangku dua kali lipat!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

.

~'~'~'~'~

.

"Arigatou Naruto. Datang lagi ya…!" Ucap seorang wanita yang sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto sembari menyerahkan bungkusan berisi mie Ramen padanya.

"Hai', Arigatou, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto menyeringai lebar seraya menerima bungkusan itu dan membawanya pergi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk memasukkan bungkusan mie ramen itu ke dalam tas ransel-nya. Tiga puluh detik kemudian ia kembali melangkah jalan.

Tik…tik…tik..

Rintik hujan jatuh perlahan ke muka bumi. Salah satunya menetes di atas wajah tampan Naruto. Menelusuri setiap lekuk tulang pipi lelaki itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

'Ah. Hujan biasa. Paling nanti hanya akan membuat bajuku sedikit basah. Tidak usah terburu-buru. Santai sajalah, Naruto.' Batinnya berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Awan semakin dan semakin deras menangis. Ia semakin banyak menumpahkan air matanya hingga membuat genangan air di setiap cekung jalan itu. Tak lupa ia 'memandikan' lelaki bermata saphire yang masih saja berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kedua kepalanya. Seolah tak terusik pada tetesan-tetesan air tersebut.

"Hei, Kau bisa sakit.." sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menyapa Naruto. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang terurai tersenyum dan menatap Naruto dengan mata abu-abunya. Kulitnya putih pualam. Kedua pipi gadis itu sedikit merona kemerahan. Di kedua telinganya terpasang sebuah anting-anting perak dengan hiasan permata kecil bewarna violet yang bergantung. Ia memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang tertutup oleh jaket ungu, serta rok berenda-renda sejengkal di atas lutut dengan perpaduan warna antara soft pink dan nila. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah payung cantik dengan warna bening keunguan, berukir bunga-bunga kecil di setiap pinggir payung. Payung itu menaunginya dari hujan.

Naruto membalas tatapan hangat gadis itu dengan sapphire-nya. Kemudian tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tak apa, kok. Aku sudah terbiasa…" kata Naruto sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju kantong celananya sebelum tangan gadis indigo itu menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Sebuah tangan yang mungil. Kehangatan seolah menjalar masuk melalui genggaman itu.

Naruto terkejut atas genggaman itu

"Kau tahu?" ujar gadis itu pelan."Dengan tanganmu yang sedingin es batu ini, tak mungkin kau tidak sakit jika kau masih meneruskan acara 'bermain hujanmu ini'." Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya dan menggerakkan payung bergambar bunga lavender di tangannya kearah Naruto. Membagi payung bening keunguannya dengan Naruto.

"Eh…Arigatou.." ucap Naruto linglung. Ia menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Butiran-butiran air hujan bertetesan dari setiap ujung rambutnya. Gadis indigo melihat itu dan membuatnya sedikit terpesona.

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil sebuah sapu tangan ungu muda, dengan motif kelopak bunga lavender sewarna rambut indigonya, dari saku kemejanya. Sapu tangan itu diserahkannya kepada Naruto.

"I-ini. Pakai saja. Mungkin bisa mengeringkan wajahmu, y-yaah… walau hanya sedikit…" ucap gadis indigo itu setelah Naruto menerima uluran sapu tangan miliknya.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan sapu tangan yang kini telah berada di tangannya.

"eh, ke-kenapa? Kau tidak mau memakainya, ya?" tanya gadis indigo saat melihat lelaki dihadapannya hanya menatap sapu tangannya tanpa memakainya. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Oh, tidak, kok!" Naruto tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, ia memakainya untuk mengusap wajahnya.

Lavender.

Ia mencium aroma bunga lavender dari sapu tangan itu. Sungguh aroma yang sangat menenangkan hati siapapun.

"Aku mau ke Halte bus di dekat Suna Elementary School sana, untuk menunggu bus sambil berteduh. Bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Naruto setelah mengusap wajahnya. Walau masih sedikit lembab. Ia menatap gadis indigo itu lagi.

"o-oh. Aku pun akan kesana. Aku akan menjemput adikku." Gadis indigo itu membalas pertanyaan Naruto

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan posisi gadis indigo berada di sebelah kiri Naruto. Ia membawa payung ungu yang menaungi mereka, di tangan kanan.

Naruto melirik tangan kanan gadis indigo yang memegang gagang payung. Tangan yang kecil. Tapi entah mengapa, Ia menyukai tangan itu. Mungkin karena kehangatan tangan mungil itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya kemudian memperhatikan telapak tangannya tersebut. Naruto masih dapat merasakan kehangatan genggaman tangan gadis itu. Kehangatan yang mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali melirik tangan gadis indigo itu. Sebuah keinginan -yang menurutnya cukup aneh- muncul di benaknya. Ia memajukan tangan kirinya hingga menyentuh tangan kanan gadis indigo yang tengah menggenggam payung. Gadis indigo tersentak kaget hingga menjatuhkan payung dari genggaman tangannya. Ia segera menarik tangan kirinya ke dalam pelukannya.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di bawah derai hujan. tanpa payung yang menjaga mereka dari serbuan hujan. air hujan yang membuat tubuh Naruto yang hampir kering kembali basah. Air hujan yang membuat pakaian Gadis indigo perlahan-lahan menjadi basah.

Hening.

Hanya dentingan air hujan yang memukul bebatuan serta aspal jalanan di sekeliling mereka. Menghasilkan suara merdu didengar siaapun. Nada-nada yang menentramkan. Bagaikan Orchestra classic yang di ciptakan oleh alam.

Wajah gadis indigo bersemu memerah. Ia menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap sapphire di hadapannya

"Tanganmu hangat…" Naruto membuyarkan hening di antara mereka.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sekilas mata indah lelaki dihadapannya, dan kembali menunduk.

"A-ah, Gomenasai,a- aku tidak biasa digenggam orang yang belum aku kenal…"

"Hei, kau tidak ingat siapa yang menyentuh tanganku lebih dulu?" potong Naruto dengan senyuman super lebar dibibirnya. Wajah gadis indigo di hadapannya semakin memerah saja.

"A-aa… i-itu.." Gadis Indigo gugup sembari memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan wajah cantiknya."Aku hanya ingin…ingin…" Gadis indigo semakin panik. Naruto yang melihatnya, tertawa kecil. Ia segera menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah gadis indigo itu. Gadis indigo menatap tangan Naruto sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

" Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum terkerennya. Gadis indigo balas tersenyum manis dan menyambut uluran tangan di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah bukan orang asing lagi, bukan?" Naruto masih tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya."Ayo, Hinata-chan…" ajak Naruto lagi.

"Ah..chotto, Namikaze-san…!"

"Panggil 'Naruto-kun' saja, Hinata-chan. Tidak usah terlalu resmi denganku…!" Perintah Naruto.

Wajah Hinata bersemu memerah "A-ano…Na-Naruto-kun… aku belum mengambil payungku…!"

Hinata menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap sapphire di hadapannya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah. Ia segera membungkuk untuk mengambil kembali payung yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Kemudian mengangkat payung tersebut agar dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan deras sore itu. ia mendekati Naruto dan membagi payungnya untuk dipakai berdua dengan Naruto. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis itupun balas menggenggam. Membagi kehangatan dari tubuhnya, kepada lelaki disebelahnya.

.

~'~'~'~'~

.

"Hinata-neechan…!" sebuah suara memanggil Hinata saat mereka telah berteduh di bawah atap Halte bus. Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto dan segera menyambut seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang datang sambil setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Hanabi-chan…"

"Ayo pulang, neechan…" Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Hanabi, menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata sedikit terseret.

"A-aku pulang dulu, Naruto-kun…"

"Ee…Chotto…." Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. menahan langkah kaki Hinata. "Kau tinggal dimana? Bolehkah aku berkunjung jika aku ada waktu?" Naruto melanjutkan pekataannya.

"Sebenarnya aku senang kau mau datang ke rumahu, Naruto-kun…" Hinata senyum dengan senyuman yang sedikit ia paksakan. "Shikashi…" Raut wajah Hinata seketika berubah. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Gomen nee, Naruto-kun…" kerongkongan Hinata tercekat.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia semakin menatap lekat wajah manis di hadapannya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis itu.

"Tiga hari lagi, aku dan keluargaku pindah dari Tokyo, k-ke Fukuoka…"

.

~'~'~'~'~

.

Naruto menatap langit mendung sore itu. Ia menerawang lurus ke sana. Langit sore kali ini mengingatkan lelaki itu pada pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis dengan payung ungu beningnya. Gadis dengan kehangatan pada genggaman tanganya. Gadis dengan senyuman manisnya. Gadis dengan segala kesempurnaan pada dirinya.

Gadis yang –sepertinya- telah mengetuk pintu hatinya, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Cinta pandangan pertama

'Cinta pandangan pertama?' Batin Lelaki itu. ia tertawa hambar ketika menemukan kata-kata itu di benaknya. 'sungguh naif. Seperti wanita saja…!' batinnya lagi.

Ia kembali menatap langit yang telah menetaskan air matanya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana. Sebuah sapu tangan ungu muda, dengan motif kelopak bunga lavender berwarna indigo. Naruto memandang lekat sapu tangan itu. sapu tangan Hinata yang lupa ia kembalikan setelah dipakainya.

"Hinata Hyuga" ucapnya pelan yang terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memasukkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam kantung celananya.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya, saat dilihatnya sebuah bus bertingkat telah datang. Ia mengangkat ranselnya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian menggendongnya di pundak kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke kantung celana.

Setelah menaiki bus, Ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan earphone di telinganya, berada di kursi penumpang belakang. Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

"Hey, Sasuke. Aku di dekat jendela ya…" Pinta Naruto pada laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu. lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke menggeser duduknya agar Naruto dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Tanpa banyak bicara. Matanya menatap lurus keluar melalui jendela bus itu. memandangi setiap tetes hujan yang jatuh dari awan. Memandangi setiap pemandangan yang disuguhi oleh bus yang sedang berjalan. Namun, fikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis indigo yang ia kenal seminggu yang lalu.

"Hn, Dobe. Tidak seperti biasanya kau diam…" Sasuke, lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan bermata onyx di sebelahnya angkat bicara. Naruto segera menoleh.

"Biasanya kau marah jika aku berkicau. Dan sekarang kaupun protes jika aku diam? Aku benar-benar bingung denganmu, Teme! Jadi kau inginnya aku seperti apa? Bercerita tentang hidupku kepadamu, begitu? Kaukan temanku dari kecil, aku tidak perlu bercerita tantang riwayat hidupku kepadamu, kan? Karena kau selalu bersamaku dari aku, maksudku kita masih kecil, lalu…" Kata Naruto panjang lebar. Ia menatap tajam pada sahabat baknya itu.

"Hn. cukup…cukup… sangat aneh melihatmu diam. Tetapi, sepertinya memang lebih baik jika kau diam." Ujar Sasuke datar. Dengan wajah stoiknya. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, sembari menikmati alunan lagu dari earphone biru donkernya.

Naruto memandang sinis Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali kepada jandela di sebelah kirinya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Ia membatin 'Sasuke-teme benar. Aku harus semangat. Kemana aku yang enerjik dulu? Semangat Naruto!'

Lelaki itu kembali memandang langit yang kini sudah tidak menurunkan air hujan lagi.

'Hey, Hinata-Chan. Sekarang sedang apa kau? apa kau **memikirkanku** juga?'

.

.

~'~'~'~'~

.

_If my wish was to come true_

_If my heart was too reach you_

_I want to see you_

_If time was to go back now, if I was to start over again_

_I want to meet with you_

_I don't need anything_

_I only want you_

_Once more I'd like to meet with you _

_Just one more time with you…_

_.  
_

_Time is pointless as it kept passing_

_In my chest is an empty hole_

_Nothing I do can fill it_

_Even now, I'm always thinking of you_

_This feeling is only my hope_

_Cause I'm always by yourself_

_.  
_

_Come close to my shoulder, this one **umbrella**_

_Continuing to the station, the usual road_

_The warmth of your hand on mind_

_There is no way I can forget it_

_Always gently praising me_

_Casually_

_One by one I remember_

_Tracing the walk back to my heart_

_.  
_

_If I can't forgive with my skill_

_I want to try holding you right away_

_Don't let go a second time_

_I'll take you as you are_

_I swear it's no lie_

_.  
_

_Somewhere in the same sky,_

_Now what are you seeing?_

_Just once more time with you…_

_It would seem, if my wish come true…._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_The End~_

_.  
_

_~'~'~'~'~_

_.  
_

**YAAA AMPUUUN…! APA-APAAN INIIII….! *Jeduk-jedukin kepala di dinding* padahal mau ngerjain tugas fisika sama Bahasa indonesia, nyangka malah bikin fic ga jelas kayak gini… lihat tuh, Hinata sama Naruto nya aja jadi OOC banget.….PUAYAAAHH!**

**Gomen deh… ini fic kedua Rurippe sih… sekaligus fic pertama Rurippe yang oneshoot. Karena itu, Rippe masih perlu banyak saran ya… bagi senpai-senpai dan reader yang sudah bersedia membuang-buang waktu untuk baca fic ga jelas ini, tolong di REVIEW yaaa…..! ***Puppy eyes no jutsu!*****

**Oiya… Rippe lupa. Fic Rippe yang "**for a moment**" belum Rurippe lanjutin, gomen nee…***Bersujud meminta maaf.*** Sebenarnya, sudah ada. Cuman belum diketik aja…Hehehe…..**

**Ok… jangan lupa REVIEW ya…!^^**

**Tapi jangan flame. Rippe belum siap di flame… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Signatured**

**.~Rurippe-chan~.**

**.  
**

**Rabu,15/02/11 **

**14.29  
**


End file.
